Pointing devices (e.g., a mouse) are designed to enable a user of a computer system to locate and activate icons which in turn are used to activate operations within a computer system. To effectively use modem computer systems, it is essential to be able to use pointing devices. However, some users of computer systems are physically impaired for a variety of reasons which cause them to not be very adept at maneuvering various pointing devices. The operation of pointing devices is designed for the majority of users and thus their mechanical operation is not easily changed. Likewise, designing new pointing devices better suited to the physically impaired, has serious economic considerations of market size and production volumes.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of improving the usage of present pointing devices by software means to make them easier for the physically impaired to better use computer systems.